j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
LIAR GAME
Season 1 Synopsis Kanzaki Nao is an honest college student who receives a hundred million yen one day, along with a card saying she has been chosen to take part in the "Liar Game". The aim of the game is to trick the other players out of their hundred million dollars. At the end, the winner gets the hundred million and the loser is a hundred million yen in debt. The next day, she receives notification that her opponent is her former teacher, Fujisawa Kazuo. She goes to him, seeking help, but ends up getting tricked into handing her money over. Desperate, she approaches the police for help, but they are unable to do anything. However, she is told of a mastermind swindler, Akiyama Shinichi, who is to be released from jail the next day. Desperate, she goes to him for help. Cast The Players *Toda Erika as Kanzaki Nao *Matsuda Shota as Akiyama Shinichi *Kitamura Soichiro as Fujisawa Kazuo *Wada Soko as Eto Koichi *Iwasa Mayuko as Ishida Rie *Sakamoto Makoto as Ono Wataru *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Tsuchida Yasufumi *Ippongi Shingo (一本気伸吾) as Makita Tomoyuki *Otaka Hiroo as Kida Noriyuki *Umishima Yuki as Takamura Yoshimi *Doi Yoshio as Sajima Kenta *Nakagome Sachiko as Aso Hiromi *Izumi Masayuki as Okano Kenya *Aoki Hajime as Kinoshita Keigo *Mizuta Fumiko (水田芙美子) as Kawamura Chisato *Hatakeyama Akiko (畠山明子) as Nozoe Keiko *Yukishima Naoki (雪嶋直樹) as Sugawara Yuji *Sakamoto Mitsunari (坂本三成) as Nishino Takahiko *Kobayashi Kinako as Kayama Harumi *Baba Yuki (馬場佑樹) as Hanayama Tetsuo *Yoshimura Tamao (吉村玉緒) as Iimura Jun *Kitahara Hitomi as Nakaya Kazuko *Suzuki Kosuke as Fukunaga Yuji *Suzuki Kazuma as Yokoya *Taguchi Hiroko as Takada Michiko *Katsura Asami as real Tsukahara Yuu Liar Game Team *Watanabe Ikkei as Tanimura Mitsuo *Kichise Michiko as Eri *Haitani Emi (灰谷えみ) *Uchida Yuka (内田ゆか) *Someya Natsuko (染谷夏子) *Kiyama Shigeo (喜山茂雄) as Leronira (voice) *Hiratsuji Tomoko (平辻朝子) *Kitaooji Kinya as Hasegawa Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Liar Game by Kaitani Shinobu (甲斐谷忍) *'Screenwriter:' Furuya Osho (古家和尚) *'Producer:' Shimuta Toru (志牟田徹) *'Director:' Matsuyama Hiroaki, Oki Ayako (大木綾子), Ueda Yasushi (植田泰史) *'Music:' Nakata Yasutaka (中田ヤスタカ) Episodes #The cutthroat battle of the brains begin with a hundred million (yen) on the line The adrenaline-rushing, nail-biting psychological trick #A stirring 2nd episode!! The grand struggle for an end!? Akiyama's secret plan in obtaining a turn-around victory is what!? #The chilling 3rd episode!! The minority voting competition for 2.2 billion (yen) starts A new stage is set for the battle, and you survived!? #A stunning 4th episode!! X's true colors are revealed!! The outcome of X vs Akiyama is!? Making a comeback after turning the tables!! #The shocking conclusion!! Who will capture the 2.1 billion prize!? LGT's true motive is!? Onward to the next round!! #The terrible restructuring game of the consolation tournament begins!! In the nadir of despair, the ensnared Nao fights alone!! #Restructuring is inevitable under the desperate situation!! Nao falls into despair!! Will a miracle of restoration occur!? And Akiyama is!? #Deeply moved!! Nao gets closer to the core!! Akiyama is amazing, conclusion of the restructuring game! Onto the next stage!! #Earth-splitting!! Contraband game!! Appearance of a mysterious & formidable enemy Can we win!? Nao & Akiyama's new battle begins #Development of frenzy!! Yokoya's terrifying true colors, Akiyama cries out!! Nao weeps bitterly!! Breathless revolt surge. #I have made preparations for the precious, final game ... Despair... Slyness... Treachery... Falsehood and Hope... Tonight, everyone bear witness to the true nature of humankind, You should be able to see when all Liar Game riddles come to light... Please enjoy to the fullest... From Leronira (Saturday's Premium Special Project: 3 Hour Special) Season 2 Synopsis The naïve Kanzaki Nao and expert swindler Akiyama Shinichi have not heard anything from the LIAR GAME organization since the end of the previous game, so it seems they may have actually escaped. But Nao suddenly gets another invitation and is once again caught up in the game. This time, she has to team up with Shinichi and one of their previous rivals named Fukunaga, facing off against three more opponents in new games of deception, such as "24 Rensou Russian Roulette" and "17 Poker." --''Tokyograph'' Cast The Players *Toda Erika as Kanzaki Nao *Matsuda Shota as Akiyama Shinichi *Kikuchi Rinko as Katsuragi Ryo *Suzuki Kosuke as Fukunaga Yuji *Arakawa Yoshiyoshi as Nishida Yuichi *Mashima Hidekazu as Kikuchi Sho *Hirota Leona as Kosaka Taeko *Yuki Jutta as Makizono Wataru *Morishita Yoshiyuki as Tsuchida Yasufumi *Kyo Nobuo as Kawai Tatsuya *Katagiri Hairi as Taninaka Momoko *Megumi as Otsuka Marie *Harumi Shiho as Yasukawa Norihiko *Oshinari Shugo as Ikezawa Teppei *Takei Emi as Saeki Hiroka Liar Game Team *Watanabe Ikkei as Tanimura Mitsuo *Kichise Michiko as Eri *Kiyama Shigeo (喜山茂雄) as Solario (voice) *Yuui Ryoko as the dealer Guests *Aoi as student of Katsuragi's class at Teito University (ep5) *Hosoda Yoshihiko as Tamotsu (ep6) Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' LIAR GAME by Kaitani Shinobu (甲斐谷忍) *'Screenwriter:' Kuroiwa Tsutomu (黒岩勉) *'Producer:' Shimuta Toru (志牟田徹), Azuma Yasuyuki *'Director:' Matsuyama Hiroaki, Oki Ayako (大木綾子), Nagase Kunihiro (長瀬国博) *'Music:' Nakata Yasutaka (中田ヤスタカ) Episodes # # # # # # # # # Awards *'13th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Fall 2009):' Best Actress - Toda Erika Notes *The sequel will continue from the first season. The players will face off in four games and a semifinal round, while the final game will take place in the movie, titled "LIAR GAME: The Final Stage to be released in 2010-Mar-06. External Links *Japanese Wikipedia *Wikipedia (season 1) *Wikipedia (season 2) *Wikipedia (Final Stage movie) *Wikipedia (Reborn movie) *Watch Seasons 1 & 2 on Crunchyroll Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names